This invention relates to a desk-top thermal printer and particularly to a desk-top thermal printer for printing labels and for peeling them from their backing sheet.
In recent years the use of thermal printers has become widespread and many different applications have been found for them. In one application the thermal printer is used for printing bar codes and characters on labels which labels are used in various ways for data processing and system administration. Up until now, however, there has not been available any such thermal printer for handy, individual use at any desired location. Moreover, conventional thermal printers of the type referred to have the disadvantage that the operator must peel each individual label from its backing sheet by hand.